Little Details
by stoneborn
Summary: [MS Valentine's fluff] He was a scientist, he studied every little detail with painstaking thoroughness. He couldn't have possibly forgotten something so important.


**Title- **Little Details

**Author- **CharmedHeiress

**Pairing-**Mac/Stella

**Rating-**T

**Disclaimer- **They're not mine.

**A/N- **Valentine's Day fluff. I know Stella was with Frankie for Valentine's but lets just pretend that she wasn't : P

* * *

Two deep hazel eyes stared at me, framed by a mass of chestnut brown curls. I frowned at her disapprovingly, she looked worn out and weary. And she should be. Valentine's Day was always hectic, jealous spouses, estranged lovers, heartbroken soul mates. Almost every case in the last few days was a crime of passion. I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my forehead on the locker mirror. Valentine's Day was supposed to be about love and romance and I spent it investigating the death of yet another murder victim. I quickly got changed out of my work clothes. Straightening my jacket, I glanced up at myself again. A Greek-Italian looked back at me and I studied her features for a while, letting out yet another sigh. I shuffled my feet, wondering why I haven't left yet. Of course I already knew the answer to that. _Him. _he hadn't even noticed me today. Well, of course he noticed me, we were working the same case together. But he didn't _notice _me...I not even making sense to myself anymore. Maybe he had forgotten about Valentine's? I shook my head. He was a scientist, he studied every little detail with painstaking thoroughness. He couldn't have possibly forgotten about something so important. Well, it was important to me at least. Not sure about him, save six years ago, before Claire died. 

--------------------------------------------------

_"I just don't see the point in Valentine's Day." the former-marine stated matter-of-factly._

_"What do you mean? It's all about love and making each other feel good." Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_"And I'm all for that, but I don't see why there's a certain day for that. Shouldn't that be everyday?" Stella smiled at his explaination and nodded._

_"It should. And if it did, we'd have a lot less work to do." she agreed, "but sometimes people need a little reminder." Mac nodded slightly and gave her a blink-and-you'd-miss-it smile. _

--------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hallway and paused at his office. I could see him through the glass walls, reading paperwork. His gorgeous blue eyes studying each word carefully. His lips drawn in a straight line. A sheet of paper held between his firm but gentle hands... I mentally chided myself. I had to stop thinking like that. Maybe I should go in? Maybe all he needed was a little reminder? I thought for a while but decided against it. What was I going to achieve by going in anyway?

---------------------------------------------------

I walked in and flicked on the light to my empty apartment. Carelessly I dropped my things on the floor and flung myself on the couch. Just to rest my eyes for a moment. I jumped when there was a sharp knock at my door. My heart raced with cautious anticipation. Looking through the peep-hole, my heart fell momentarily. But it picked itself up again when I realised the unfamiliar face at my door was, in fact, a deliveryman. I swung open the door just as he was preparing to leave.

"Oh, these are for you" he said with a cheery smile and handed her a large bouquet.

"Please sign here" I quickly scribbled down my signature on his clipboard and thanked him.

"No problem, Happy Valentine's" he said with another smile. Something must have gotten this guy in a good mood.

"Happy Valentine to you too!" I said as he left.

I shut the door behind me and turned my attention to the flowers. Red tulips. I don't think I've ever told him they were my favourite. But he was good at picking up on little details like that. I spied a note tied by ribbon to the tulips. I scoffed as I read it.

---------------------------------------------------

_Stella,_

_As you know I've dedicated my life to science._

_Chemistry- like between you and me._

_Astronomy- a pair of star-crossed lovers._

_Physics- I'd love to get physical with you._

_Biology- see above. _

_Happy Valentines,_

_Mac._

---------------------------------------------------

I read the note over several times. It was so corny, yet so sweet. I picked up my phone and hit speed-dial.

"Taylor" he answered professionally.

"Hey, it's me" I tried not to give away my excitement but found it much too hard.

"I got the flowers. You're so cheesy, you know that?" I teased. There was a small chuckle at the end of the line.

"That's how I knew you'd like it" I smiled, he knew me too well. Little details as always.

"Why don't you get your ass over here and maybe I'll give you a biology lesson" I purred seductively.

"Maybe?" he sounded unsure.

"Well, it depends on whether or not you've been a good boy"

---------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to reveal Mac standing, leaning casually against the doorway. A small smile on his face. He was still in his work clothes, the top button of his shirt undone. If he was trying to tempt me, it was working. Blue was really his colour... I snapped back to reality and realised he was looking at me curiously.

"Uh, come on in" he stepped through into my domain and took off his suit jacket, draping it on a chair.

''Would you like something to drink? Wine? Champagne?" I asked, as I did with every guest.

"Champagne will be fine thanks" he requested politely. His smile grew wider when he spotted the red tulips now sitting in a vase.

"You like them?"

"Of course, they're beautiful" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him a glass of bubbly.

"You know, red tulips are supposed to represent undying love and fiery passion" he explianed.

"You went to all the trouble of finding out a little detail like that? I'm touched" I said with a grin.

"Well, it is kind of in the job description" he turned to me with those blue eyes that enchanted me. A moment of silence passed between us.

"How about I go make dinner. How does Cannoli sound?" I asked.

"Great. Want any help?" he offered.

"No, you just sit here. The last time you cooked, you set it on fire." I smirked at the memory and ushered him to the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mac sipped on his drink as I finished off my dinner. I stood up to start clearing the plates.

"Leave them until tomorrow" he took my hands. Suddenly a smile grew on his face.

"How about a back rub?" he suggested.

"But I..." my protests were quickly silenced as hekneaded my shoulders. I felt like my soul had grown wings and flown off to heaven. All the stress I've been carrying melted away at his touch. Reluctantly I wriggled out of his grasp, my arms snaking around his waist.

"Come on, why don't I give you a _front _rub" I cooed, playng with his belt. He chuckled and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"You know, I haven't given you my present yet" I said. Mac's next move surprised me. I giggled like a schoolgirl as Mac took me in arms, throwing me over his shoulder, and carried me off to the bedroom.

**

* * *

A/N-** Please, please review! And Happy Valentine's to everyone! 


End file.
